Tuk (Earth-616)
| EditorialNames = Caveboy | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Associate of the Tanir the Cro-Magnon Man | Relatives = Phadion (possible father, deceased); Rhaya (possible mother, deceased); Ak (adoptive father, deceased); unnamed descendants | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Attilan; later pre-Cataclysm Atlantis | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 129 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Attilan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Caveboy, heir to Attilan | Education = | Origin = Inhuman | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joe Simon; Jack Kirby | First = Captain America Comics #1 | Last = Captain America Comics #5 | HistoryText = Around 50,000 BC, The cave-boy named Tuk was the son of Phadion and Rhaya, two exiles, and the first offspring of the Inhumans. They came from Attilan, the so called "Island of the Gods", in reality a home of technologically advancement. His parents would die in the harsh environment, and Tuk would be rescued by the ape-man named Ak who would raise the boy to young adulthood. Having reach old age, Ak would tell Tuk of his origins and urge the boy to find his homeland before dying. Tuk would venture out and be attacked by a group of savage Goreks, only to be rescued by the Cromagnon Man named Tanir. The two would become inseparable allies continuing along to search for Attilan. Tanir intended to search for Atlantis, and the duo headed to Crete, the city of King Amir, to seek his help. There, they would save the inhabitants from the savage Hairy Ones and continue on through the Valley of the Mists. There they would succumb to the mists anesthetic properties and become prisoners of the Witches of Endor. Breaking free, they would slay the witches and rescue Princess Eve, ruler of Atlantis, she would convince Tuk and Tanir to aid her in freeing her kingdom from the rule of her evil uncle for forced her into exile. Tuk and Tanir would accompany Princess Eve into Atlantis where they would fight off the armies unleashed by the evil ruler. Despite the vision of his Soothsayer, the evil ruler would be disposed of by Princess Eve. She would offer Tuk and Tanir a home in Atlantis, however they would decline deciding to carry onward to find Attilan. On their further travels they would save a woman named Eve and her baby from the evil Bonzo and his tribe of savages. While Tuk would bring the woman to safety Tuk would attempt to break up Bonzo's tribe internally by offering them the secret to his bow and arrow . Bonzo would not be so easily convinced of Tanir's loyalty and command him to slay Tuk. However, Tuk would direct a herd of stampeding elephants into his tribe, sending them to flee. Without his minions to protect him, Bonzo would meet his end at the hands of Tuk's bow. Tuk and Tanir would continue their journey to Attilan, however if they ever made it there remains to be recorded. Tuk lived among the ordinary humans, and his unique genetic code passed on to the next generations, increasing their susceptibility to mutation. | Powers = | Abilities = Tuk was a good fighter and was trained in the use of primitive weapons that were common place in 50,000 BC. | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Tuk carried a spear, and later a bow and arrows. | Notes = * Tuk was established to be the first offspring of the Inhumans in . | Trivia = | Links = * Tuk at Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe * Tuk at Writeups.org }} Category:Archery Category:Royal Heirs Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age Characters